


strawberry kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's sunny outside and no ones around</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> idk enjoy or whatever

Bård really tried not to get too excited over things. He usually kept his little facade and remained cool, acting as if things he liked didn't get him hyped up, and he took everything with a sarcastic remark and a giggle. He could get excited over pizza, that was a pleasure he wouldn't give up for the world, and it was fun acting super obsessed with pizza toppings. Not that there was much acting involved.  
But some things wouldn't get his excitement overthrown, no matter how excited he was on the inside, he wouldn't let that bubbly feeling surface over certain things. Bård was blissfully unaware of how it was totally obvious in his eyes when he cared.

Vegard was someone who didn't get his excitement washed over him . Not because Bård didn't care, but rather because Bård had a constant fear of people getting the wrong impression. And when it came to their actual relationship, they couldn't afford accusations, not when those accusations would be true.

So whenever Vegard talked, Bård would either ignore, talk over or mock him, in the best little brother way he knew. He refused hugs, even hugging a third person while his elder brother hugged because "that would be gross."

But sometimes, Bård couldn't contain himself there. He'd always found his brothers more exotic looks far prettier than his own, and he'd sometimes worded it, in a joking manner of course. And then other times popped up where he'd accidentally let out a moan as he talked about Vegard's choice of clothing, and when realizing his slip up, he'd swallow his pride and continue because now there was no going back. He figured Vegard could use the compliments, after all, he'd usually only get mean words from his brother.

It was sunny this day in the small town they were visiting. 25 degrees celsius, and the two brothers were enjoying some ice cream to dull the heat in the baking sun.

"If the weather stays like this until the concert, it's gonna go great." Vegard said, scooping up another spoon of ice cream as he looked at the empty square where the scene was going to be put up later.   
"If the weather says like this we're gonna melt on stage," Bård replied, heading for the shade, the sun getting to him. He wasn't wearing thick clothing, but he felt lightheaded and the sun was too bright even though he was wearing sunglasses.

They were supposed to meet the arrangers later in the afternoon, right now they were on their own. It was as if the town was deserted, not a single person in sight. It was still early, everyone was probably at work or at school, Bård figured.

When he came into the shadows, he turned and met Vegard's eyes as he followed him. Vegard smiled briefly as he took of his sunglasses and hung them onto the loose neck of his shirt, making it droop even lower down his chest.

He was a rather distracting sight, Bård thought as he looked at him while pushing his own sunglasses on top of his head.   
Vegard's skin was shining because of sweat, and the contrast between the white shirt and his tan skin was obvious, he was practically glowing compared to the whiteness. And bård was yet again, as he was so often, taken aback by his brothers looks. He thought of how boring he himself was, how his own brown locks would lighten in the sun and his skin would get a dirtier tan look, while Vegard's hair would stay black, the curly locks wouldn't change and they'd crown and frame his golden tanning face, barely a trace of redness on his skin. 

Vegard stood unknowing and looked up at the sky as Bård looked at him, mentally noting all the details he already knew from their past years together. Vegard had shaven that day, but already the stubborn dark hair was returning, a faint shade of stubble sprouting on his jaw and chin.   
Vegard's eyes looked like melting chocolate when the sun reflected in them, a billion different shades of brown playing in the gentle eyes of Bård's elder brother. Bård didn't get any more time to think before suddenly the kind brown eyes shifted their gaze and locked on his own.

"What?" Vegard laughed awkwardly, insecurity flashing in his eyes, and quickly his tongue darted out to lick his lips. It was a bad habit he'd had for a while, Bård thought as he quickly looked around before stepping towards the shorter man in front of him.

No one was around, it was safe, Bård calmed himself as he placed his free hand on the back of Vegard's neck, feeling the dampness of his skin as he drew him closer and kissed him. His lips buzzed as Vegard exclaimed against his mouth. Vegard withdrew sharply, blurting out how someone could see them, all the while his cheeks reddened and his eyes flickered from holding Bård's gaze and looking at his lips.

"There's no one here," Bård said slowly, his voice low as he stepped past the boundary of brotherly closeness again, his hand, occupied by holding his cup of ice cream, slipping back to the small of Vegard's back, while the other one gingerly cupped Vegard's cheek. 

"No one can see us, don't you trust me?" Bård purred, a smirk on his lips as he felt Vegard give in, willingly stepping in close enough for their bodies to touch. 

His breath was quick and shaky, Bård noted, he could feel Vegard's breath on his skin as he gripped Vegard's chin and angled his face so their mouths could connect without the disturbance of their noses bumping or awkwardly craning their necks to get it right. 

Bård couldn't make sure no one wouldn't show up any moment and spot them, but in this risky game they were playing, they had to take their chances, and Bård wasn't one to chicken out on this. Vegard was the reluctant one, he always spoke of what a shame it was he couldn't kiss him while everyone saw, he'd said on one occasion just how scared he was of losing everything, how he wouldn't even dare risk kissing him without being completely sure they wouldn't be caught. Bård understood what he meant, but Vegard still went on to awkwardly defend how what he meant was that Bård of course was important to him, but if they were to get Caught, not only would their careers, social reputation and entire lives be screwed, but he'd also lose Bård, and then Vegard started rambling, his words a complete mess as he waved his hands around and looked as if he was about to explode. Bård ended up quieting him, a finger on his lips and some reassuring words before trying to convey all his feelings into one kiss was enough. 

"Vegard, trust me." Bård murmured, looking into his brothers eyes, a giddy feeling flowering in his stomach at the trust he knew Vegard had, and was obvious in his eyes before they fluttered shut and Vegard took the initiative to close the little gap between them. 

Every kiss they shared was like a little slap to the face, a reminder of how alike they were and how well they knew each other, when they knew just how to move together and how to draw out noises from the other. It was something Bård took a lot of pleasure in doing, making his reluctant elder brother moan when he wasn't willing, and hearing his muffled mewls as Bård slid his tongue alongside Vegard's made goosebumps rise on his skin out of joy.

Bård could feel Vegard's one hand dig its way into bårds hair, gripping it gently while he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, shifting his lips against Bård's as he let Bård control it.

He sighed softly as Bård's tongue licked his lower lip, and then there was a sudden noise of something hitting the ground. Both Bård and Vegard opened their eyes quickly, confusion in Bård's and embarrassment in Vegard's as they pulled away. Both looked down to the ground where Vegard's cup of ice cream was dropped, the plastic having cracked in the fall and the melting strawberry ice cream having spilled.

"Oops," Bård heard Vegard say quietly, and the little comment made Bård burst out laughing, almost making him drop his own cup. 

"You idiot," Bård wheezed out between chuckles, turning back to his brother, who looked as flustered and embarrassed as ever. Bård wanted to say something about how adorable he looked, but the habit of never complimenting him had grown on him, and he felt his throat twist, so instead he just squeezed his shoulder affectionately and slid his hand back to his neck again.  
"You distracted me, shut up." Vegard mumbled with a humiliated smile. They were still so close that their bodies touched, and Bård was feeling light and warm and tingly all over as he looked at his brother. The sun had moved and now the light was in his eyes again, and the brown orbs looked endless and golden, and the way he squinted while he smiled made his resemblance to a hamster even more apparent. The last thought Bård thought before kissing him again,  was of how when he smiled, it was shown how crooked Vegard's mouth was, as one of his front teeth were placed right below the center of his upper lip, right below the curve of his cupids bow. Maybe it was unhealthy, how much he truly knew and noticed about him, but he honestly didn't care.  
With a swift movement, Bård had turned them both around in a little dance, and when the shorter man's back hit the wall behind him, their bodies melted together as they kissed.

As if he'd ever regret starting this relationship, as if he'd ever listen to those who said how wrong it was, this Was his own private business, between himself and his brother, and as long as both of them wanted it, no one could stop them.

Bård could feel how Vegard's skin was boiling, and the palm of his hand, which was pressed against Vegard's skin, was damp with sweat. When he broke away, slowly and with a gentle kiss before parting, Bård's eyes opened again. He could feel Vegard radiating heat, the warmth of his skin breaching Bård's in the intimate closeness they were wrapped up in.

"Are you warm?" Bård asked, mostly sarcastically, his gaze darting down his brothers front, watching how his Adams apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed, how defined his neck was and how the hollows of his collarbones were apparent in the loose shirt he was wearing. There was a faint speck of dark hair peaking on his chest, just a little, but it was enough to spark Bård's attention.

"Just a little," Vegard replied, breath quick.  
Bård took the spoon out of his cup, there was a bit of softening cream on it, and without a word he shoved the spoon into Vegard's mouth.  
Vegard exclaimed and snorted, but grinned and giggled and swallowed the ice cream before pulling out the plastic spoon again. 

"You want more?" Bård asked, holding up the cup. He watched as Vegard scooped up another spoon and put it in his mouth, and chuckled as Vegard pulled him in for a kiss, full of the taste of strawberry.


End file.
